


Placement

by PSA_Twig



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Imperial Intelligence, clone, sith mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSA_Twig/pseuds/PSA_Twig
Summary: A glimpse into a meeting with young Slyph





	Placement

Tiny legs of a child were nothing compared to the older legs of an adult who was simply walking at a brisk pace through the maze that was Intelligence.

 

The place was no place for a child around the age of 5 with the amount of weapons hanging off belts and important information being passed around. But the child simply had to keep up and keep quiet as already they were causing some looks from the other agents and workers who spotted them tottering by.

 

“Come along this way, we’re already running late for our meeting.” she called as she stopped at the entrance of the lift to take them up one last set of floors. At least the lift allowed for him to have a break and even make eye contact with a strange looking alien who smiled down at him.

 

He couldn’t help but smile back and offer a small shy wave before the lift stopped and he was lead off once again. Thankfully the office wasn’t too far and after passing some lockers and another office space they were in a quiet office with an older looking man looking right at the both of them.

 

“Agent Farski, running a bit late I see I assume this one is the reason why?” he asked in a tired voice before the Agent Farski started to speak.

 

“Yes sir Keeper, this is Slyph. Slyph say hello.” she said waving the young boy up and over to the desk.

 

“Hello sir,” he said in a small voice as he fumbled with his hands unsure what to do.

 

  
“Hello Slyph,” Keeper replied before turning his attention back to the agent. “ This is the clone correct?” he asked getting a brisk nod.

 

“Yes sir. Slyph is the one we pulled from the condemned estate about 5 or so years ago. He’s been under Intel care down on level 18 with a few other kids.” the agent explained as Keeper brought up his reports and glanced over them. “So far he’s shown no signs of aggression or force abilities, so nothing like those other clones or the remaining one.”

 

“I see, what do you think we should do with him agent? You’ve helped raise him clearly you would have a better understanding of what we can get out of him.”

 

Agent Farski paused for a moment. “I think that he would do well serving in one of our strike groups sir, he’s still young enough to learn and become proficient in complex tasks and is eager to please especially if it means there’s a snack or hug in the end. He’s rather quiet on his own but once he’s with a group he tends to stay with it. Over all I say it’s better than letting the other one know that he exists.”

 

“Yes that is true, I have enough Sith trying my patience I don’t need another one coming to reclaim this one. Besides that until we know why they were made I rather not have this one leave our sight. If anything he can be a fail safe if the other goes rouge.”

 

Slyph found himself bored with the meeting, he knew they were talking about him but he didn’t understand it fully. There were no toys here or other kids to play with and the agent had asked him to stay quiet and behave while on their trip. Thus he stayed in place waiting and only glancing up time to time as odd words such as ‘tracking injections’ or ‘conditioning’ came up.

 

Whatever they were they didn’t sound like fun.

 

Nor were they fun when it was time for them.


End file.
